Chiwa's baby
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Chiwa and Hokuto are a happily married couple expecting a new member to the family but will they cope especially Hokuto who enjoys having Chiwa all to himself! The chairman is desperate to meet the new family member and Souma is ready to be of help. HokutoxChiwa
1. Chapter 1

_**Chiwa's baby**_

**Chiwa and Hokuto were enjoying a married life together and had been getting many visits from Sakuraba-san, Souma, Chiwa's father and Hokuto's grandfather. Of course it was the chairman who was the one who showed his emotions the most because of her looking like her grandmother which sometimes made it awkward. Chiwa was busy preparing breakfast like a usual housewife and would often do the household cleaning too; not that Hokuto minded of course he often peeked at her while she was hard at work. **

"**Morning" a tired yet gentle voice said from behind Chiwa as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her chest and then was kissed by a pair of familiar lips. "Good morning Hokuto, sleep well?" Chiwa said perkily serving up a tasty looking breakfast that made Hokuto smile. "Very and as always I am greeted by a delicious looking meal made by my beloved wife" Hokuto said fondly taking a sip of his coffee. After finishing the pots and stretching her arms Chiwa sat down and sighed exhaustedly to which Hokuto looked concerned "have you been taking you Iron supplements Chiwa?" taking her hand and stroking it. "Yes it's just I feel a bit tired today is all" Chiwa said reassuringly and rubbed her tummy and smiled. Hokuto smiled too and walked over to her and gazed at her pregnant tummy which was already huge; the last time she went to the doctors they announced that she would be ready to give birth very soon. **

"**Have you given any thought to names yet Chiwa?" Hokuto said gently taking a sip of coffee, Chiwa finished chewing the last morsel of food and then swallowed "Yes I thought about Ruri for a girl and Takashi for a boy" Chiwa said thoughtfully and looked worried when Hokuto was musing over the names in case he disliked them. Hokuto saw the look on Chiwa's facial expression and laughed "relax Chiwa their great names and doesn't Ruri mean lapis Lazuli?" Hokuto said kissed Chiwa's hand softly.**

**Chiwa turned red and remembered how her mother had told her about precious jewels before she left her father and Chiwa because she couldn't stand his attitude anymore. "Lapis lazuli can also mean Ruri you understand Chiwa?" her mother had said to which Chiwa had listened tentatively. "Mother had told me that before she divorced from Papa" Chiwa said fondly wiping away a few sad tear but Hokuto saw one roll and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Chiwa I shouldn't have asked" Hokuto said gently. "It's ok Hokuto it just hurts to remember someone who is no longer part of your life" Chiwa said fondly. **

_**Next day**_

**Chiwa was cleaning the house but would stop every now and again to rest and she could feel the fetus kicking from within her and she stroked her tummy fondly but sometimes winced as it would kick rather harshly. "It hurts, it really hurts" Chiwa muttered painfully while wincing; she thought about calling Hokuto but didn't want to pull him away from work in case he was in the middle of a busy meeting. She tried to think rationally and then came to a conclusion "Souma, I can call Souma she was always saying that I could call her if I needed help" Chiwa said bravely. **

_**10 mins later**_

"**Mrs. Miura are you ok?" Souma said worriedly running to Chiwa's side who was panting heavily and leaning against the living room chair. "Hurts….it hurts Souma" Chiwa moaned painfully clutching her stomach, Sohma then noticed the water on the floor and realized Chiwa was in labour. "We have to get you to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Miura and don't worry I'll let President Miura know" Souma said gently. **

_**At work**_

"**Chiwa's having contractions!" Hokuto yelled worriedly "Yes I'll be there as soon as I can tell Chiwa to keep breathing and stay strong" and with that he sped out of his office like lightning. Hokuto could feel a desperate feeling spreading over him and all he could think of was Chiwa "Please let her be ok I can't lose her or the baby" Hokuto thought worriedly.**

_**At hospital**_

**Chiwa was lying in a hospital bed and breathing heavily trying to wait for Hokuto to appear beside her to witness the birth of their new baby; however the baby wanted otherwise so Chiwa was fighting to keep the baby within her until Hokuto appeared or was at least in the hospital and could reach her. "Ma'am you can't hold back you must give birth its not good for your health" Souma urged desperately wiping the sweat from Chiwa's brow who was fighting tears. "No…No I won't give birth till Hokuto makes it I promised" Chiwa sobs and Souma makes a phone call out of pity. **

_**On phone**_

'**Hello who is this?" Hokuto said breathlessly as he made his way through the car park almost tripping over several speed bumps. "Hokuto hurry the f*** up!, your wife is forcing herself to hold back even though she's ready to burst here so you better move like you got a purpose!" Souma bellows. Chiwa's yells can be heard in the background and Hokuto hangs up now intent on being by his beloved wife's side to support her and hold their first born baby which he hoped would be a girl so he wouldn't have to have any rivalry for Chiwa's attention like he would with a boy.**

_**On ward**_

"**Ok Mrs. Miura we can only wait 10 more minutes after that this baby needs to come out or you'll lose it" a nurse says firmly but kindly understanding Chiwa's desperation to share this special moment with her husband. "T…thank you" Chiwa whispered feeling light headed. Suddenly Hokuto burst into the room and grabbed Chiwa's hand "Ok Chiwa push I want to see our baby so push with all you have" Hokuto says gently squeezing Chiwa's hand for support. "Nngh…nngh…ahh…nngh...aaaaahhhhh!" Chiwa yells loudly clutching to Hokuto's hand which he has been stroking and kissing the entire time. "Waaah…waaah" a loud scream cries out and Hokuto smiles as does Chiwa but very weakly. "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Miura it's a beautiful baby girl" the nurse says kindly and hands the baby to Hokuto after cleaning her and dressing her in a warm blanket. "Oh Chiwa she's so pretty and she has your brown eyes but I'm sure she got that chestnut brown hair from me" Hokuto teased fondly and stroked Chiwa's hair. Chiwa got up slowly after a good couple of hours and held their newborn daughter in her arms. "Welcome to the world Ruri" Chiwa said gently and kissed her daughter on the top of her head fondly. "Ruri Miura what a lovely name" Souma sobbed happily to which Chiwa and Hokuto smiled then kissed each other while Ruri slept soundly in her mother's arms. **

_**2 days later**_

**Hokuto has set up a crib for Ruri in a lovely new nursery and baby monitors so they could overhear every noise or sound she would make during her sleep or if she happened to need feeding or changing. "Oh Hokuto its lovely" Chiwa said happily and kissed him on the cheek making Hokuto blush but he was pleased that Chiwa was happy. Suddenly Ruri began wailing from her mother's arms and Chiwa began to rock her gently trying to soothe her infant. "Ssh its ok Ruri mama's here" Chiwa said fondly but Ruri still cried despite her mother's earnestness for her to be calmed. Chiwa was dumbfounded at what could be the matter then it hit her and she sighed heavily. "Hokuto take Ruri for a sec" Chiwa said sternly to which Hokuto did and was speechless when Chiwa began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her breast "Ch…Chiwa wait a sec" Hokuto said worriedly "relax she's just hungry" Chiwa said bluntly although she had seen Hokuto's erection. **

**Chiwa then took Ruri back off her beloved hubby and began to feed her while relaxing in a chair. Hokuto was admiring Chiwa's new courage of becoming a mother but also her D cup breasts that she had developed during pregnancy that he was enjoying very much during their more intimate moments. "Chiwa do you wanna have a little fun tonight?" Hokuto said fondly gazing at his beautiful wife. "We'll see Hokuto it depends on how well Ruri settles tonight" Chiwa said fondly burping Ruri after she had finished her meal. Hokuto was very unhappy to be rejected on his offer and his manhood slumped. **

"**Cheer up Hokuto, look let me put Ruri-chan to bed and then I'll make dinner and we'll see ok" Chiwa said gently as she made her way towards the new nursery to place Ruri in her crib. "I guess there are some minor bumps on having baby" Hokuto said as he thought about their previous sex life but was grateful to kami that until Ruri was able to enter Preschool Chiwa would be a stay at home wife but when the time came she would be another working mother. "I guess for the greater good sacrifices must me made" Hokuto sighed "Hokuto what are you talking about?" Chiwa said walking back into the living room and sitting on Hokuto's lap. **

"**I was just thanking kami that you'll be a housewife until Ruri enters preschool" Hokuto teased kissing Chiwa's cheek. "You horny devil" Chiwa scolded but she hugged Hokuto fondly and snuggled into his warm chest. "So parenthood here we come" Chiwa said fondly clenching her fist "yeah and its gonna be one hell of a ride" Hokuto teased and the two share a laugh at the thought of their upcoming future. **


	2. C2: Parenthood is fun

_**Parenthood is fun**_

**Hokuto is sitting on the couch reading his newspaper keeping an eye on Ruri while she sleeps soundly in her basket. "Is Ruri ok over there Hokuto it should be feeding time soon" Chiwa calls over quietly to which Hokuto answers "She's still sleeping soundly I think it will be a late feeding this time Chiwa" Hokuto reassures her "Good at least I can cook dinner in peace without any worries" Chiwa says happily unaware that she has just jinxed the gentle peacefulness they were just enjoying. Ruri opens her eyes slowly and looks at Hokuto who becomes worried "Oh crap Chiwa…" Hokuto begins but too late "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruri screams at the top of her little lungs.**

"**Oh no she must be hungry" Chiwa panics putting the heat on low and leaving the food to simmer and rushing over to the basket. "Ssh it's ok Ruri there there" Chiwa said gently picking up her daughter and rocking her gently. She sits on the couch and hands Hokuto Ruri for a sec and begins to remove her apron "Chiwa I think you can start bottle feeding her by now" Hokuto yells "But Souma says all babies are still on breast milk at this age" Chiwa argues crossly. Hokuto turns red as Chiwa removes her apron and unfastens her shirt in order to nourish Ruri who immediately shuts up after Chiwa begins feeding her. "Geez she's like a mother magnet she hates me" Hokuto sulks "No she doesn't Hokuto you're her papa she's merely not used to your attention is all" Chiwa says gently to which he kisses her. After burping Ruri who begins to playfully giggle afterward Chiwa hands her over to Hokuto to play "Now Ruri mama has to continue making her dinner so be good and play with Papa" Chiwa says gently and goes back to the cooker. **

**Ruri looks at Hokuto and reaches out for his fingers to which he sits down and lets her suck on his fingers which makes him smile fondly at his baby daughter. "Ruri when you grow up I hope you will be as lovely as your mother" Hokuto says gently which Chiwa overhears and blushes fondly. "Pa…papa" Ruri says gently which shocks Chiwa and Hokuto "She spoke…Chiwa Ruri spoke her first words" Hokuto cries and Chiwa writes it down in the baby book. Hokuto smiled fondly at Chiwa who was obviously ecstatic about her daughter's first words.**

_**At dinner**_

"**Y'know Chiwa I've never seen you as motherly before as you are with Ruri it's kinda cute" Hokuto said gently taking a mouthful of pork cutlet. "R…really you think so Hokuto" Chiwa said in shock "Yeah its admirable too I think in the future you'll make a great role model for her" Hokuto says kindly. Chiwa smiles and takes a bite out of her pork dumplings on her plate then a sip of her green Matcha tea. **

_**In bedroom**_

"**Oh Hokuto it feels a lot more different than usual tonight" Chiwa cries out happily pleasure spreading across her body. "Then maybe I should go faster hmm is that what you want?" Hokuto teases thrusting harder and faster "Oh yes…yes Hokuto I like it!" Chiwa cries happily clinging to Hokuto throughout their heated passion.**

_**After**_

"**Say Hokuto when do you think we should visit your grandpa again?" Chiwa asks fondly nuzzling into his warm muscular chest. "Sure I'm sure he's eager to see Ruri again he practically begged me the last time he called me at work" Hokuto chuckled. "Then it's settled we'll go see him tomorrow with Ruri ok" Chiwa says gently but firmly.**

_**At main house**_

**Hokuto is wearing a suit but Chiwa is wearing a Dark blue kimono with a pink flower pattern and a yellow obi and has her hair tied back with a pink star flower clip to try and look presentable. "Chiwa how nice of you to visit and you brought young Ruri how wonderful I'm so happy" The chairman cries happily. "President, Mrs. Mamiya welcome it's good to see you again" Souma says happily rushing up to Chiwa and baby Ruri "My she's grown so much and she's so cute" Souma cries happily stroking Ruri's head who smiles and giggles. **

_**Inside**_

"**I'm sorry for asking to for you to come especially with baby Ruri since you must be having a hard time coping but I just wanted to see her so badly" The chairman cries out happily. "I see well grandfather Chiwa was the one who suggested we come" Hokuto says politely. "Ah just like Yuuko-san you really are her granddaughter Chiwa she was just as stubborn and driven too" The chairman says fondly. "Hey don't get any weird ideas old man!" Hokuto yells crossly. **

"**By the way I have found a lovely pre-school for young Ruri near where you are living" The chairman says kindly. "Really we have been so worried about that for a long time we're so grateful right Hokuto" Chiwa says turning to Hokuto who smiles and nods. "And I have asked Souma to collect her and take her home when Chiwa is too busy or unable" the chairman says kindly "Oh how kind of you chairman you really are too good to Hokuto and I" Chiwa says tearfully "It's my pleasure" the chairman says kindly. **

**Souma and the chairman watch the pair leave with young Ruri "ahh Chiwa really does make a good mother bless her soul" the chairman sobs quietly "There there chairman" Souma says kindly consoling her ex-employer kindly and makes him a cup of tea to calm him down. **

_**During drive home**_

**Ruri is asleep in her car seat and is making soft mumbling noises as she does so; Chiwa is gazing out of her window and thinking about the chairman's kind offer. "Despite how much I hate the rest of my family the chairman and Souma are alright" Hokuto says gently "yes it was a good thing for what they have offered to do for us" Chiwa said gently. "How is Ruri doing back there?" Hokuto asks "She's doing fine and she seems to have fallen asleep too" Chiwa says fondly covering Ruri with her blanket. **

_**At home**_

**Chiwa places Ruri in her cot and covers her with a blanket then turns on the baby monitor so she can hear if Ruri wakes up in the night. "Good night Ruri sleep well" Chiwa says gently and turns off the light and closes the door. After exiting the room she finds Hokuto on the couch relaxing with a cup of matcha tea. "So it's our time now Hokuto" Chiwa says fondly a faint blush coloring her cheeks which makes Hokuto smile as he finishes the last of his tea "I think I need a bath care to join me?" Hokuto says kindly and leads Chiwa away.**

_**In bathroom**_

**Hokuto is in the bathtub with Chiwa leaning against his muscular chest "Y'know I'm glad I married you cos I could never bare to think of letting another woman have your fabulous body" Chiwa giggles to herself "My my what a perverse and sly woman I've raised" Hokuto chuckles. "Say Hokuto do you think Ruri will be forced into marriage or do you think she'll fall in love naturally?" Chiwa says curiously. "I think for the good of keeping her out of danger of my family getting in the way she should get into an arranged marriage" Hokuto says firmly "Eh but wont your family get in the way if we do that?!" Chiwa bursts out "Yes but we will have the upper hand of decision since we are her parents" Hokuto reminds her. "I have always hoped that for Ruri she would have slight personality traits from both of us" Chiwa giggled which makes Hokuto laugh too "yeah I guess we agree there too" Hokuto laughs and the pair kiss before scrubbing each other.**

_**In bedroom**_

**Hokuto is fast asleep and holding onto Chiwa tightly with one arms wrapped around her back and the other cupped around her head as a form of protection. Chiwa has both her arms wrapped around Hokuto's back and is snuggled into his chest lovingly "My Hokuto" Chiwa mumbles quietly in her sleep a huge smile across her face, Hokuto hears her and answers "my cute Chiwa".**


	3. C3:Ruri's first day at preschool

Ruri was now 6 years old and it was the day she was to attend Preschool. Souma and the Chairman had chosen it and both Chiwa and Hokuto had agreed that it was wonderful. The name of the preschool was called "little ducky preschool".

"I'm off Chiwa I'll see you tonight" Hokuto said since he was taking the car as he had a meeting elsewhere with the head of Chiwa's department which was ever so slightly awkward for her.

"Ok honey I'll see you tonight" Chiwa said lovingly. She was wearing a Black jacket with a matching pencil Mini skirt that ended at her thighs with a slit. She was wearing a white blouse underneath and a pair of black heels with black stockings that were held up by a pair of garters that Hokuto bought for her last valentine's day.

"Mama Do I look cute?" Ruri asked appearing from the bedroom wearing the clothes that Chiwa had laid out for her. She was wearing a long sleeved pink dress that ended at the knee's, a pair of white ankle socks, black shoes and her hair tied back into 2 small plaits.

"You look ADORABLE Ruri" Chiwa cried holding her daughter close to her and hugging her tightly. She then put her small backpack on her back and then locked up making their way to Ruri's preschool.

_**On journey**_

"Be a good girl and listen during lessons ok" Chiwa said firmly to which Ruri nodded "I don't want you getting into bother on your first day" she reminded her.

"Yes mama I want to make friends too" Ruri said cheerfully.

Eventually they reached the preschool and Chiwa kissed Ruri goodbye and told her to behave then also told her what time she'd be back by and left.

_**In preschool**_

Ruri entered the room nervously and saw lots more small children reading books, playing with toys and talking which made her feel nervous but also happy. She walked towards the toys and picked up a teddy bear with a big blue bow and sat down and talked to him. Totally unknown to Ruri a group of children had spotted her and had become entranced with her cute looks. "Hey she's kinda cute isn't she Hiro?" a small girl said to her brother quietly.

"Yeah your right Midori she's really pretty let's go say hi to her" the boy said and the group of children quickly approached young Ruri.

"Um Hi who are you?" one of the children said curiously to Ruri when they approached her to which Ruri clutched the Teddy bear tightly.

"It's ok we don't want your bear we just wanna make friends" the kids said.

Ruri tightened her grip on the bear "M…My name is Ruri Miura and this is my new friend cuddles" she said quietly.

"Hi Ruri my name is Midori and this is my brother Hiro" one of the girls said shaking Ruri's hand kindly.

The girl named Midori was very pretty she had wavy dark purple hair that reached her shoulders and had big brown eyes. She was wearing a blue pinafore dress with buttons attached to the straps to fasten it; along the edge was material lace making it look cute on her feet were ankle length white socks and black strapped shoes.

Hiro had light brown hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a short sleeved white blouse and brown shorts with black shoes and white ankle socks. He was rather good looking for a child but seemed very interested in Ruri to which Midori figured her brother had a crush on her.

"My name is Ayame you must be new" the third child said politely smiling at Ruri cheerfully. The girl named Ayame had auburn hair and green eyes; she was wearing a long sleeved yellow dress that reached her knees with a white lace collar and a bow around the back. Her hair was styled into 2 bunches either side of her head with matching yellow ribbons.

_**At Hokuto's work**_

Hokuto was trying to pay attention to President Sakuraba's lecture but was worried about Chiwa making it home ok after dropping off Ruri at preschool.

Sakuraba noticed Hokuto not paying attention and stopped "I'm sorry President Miura am I boring you?" he asked irritably.

Hokuto suddenly panicked somewhat "Oh no…it's just...damn" he began starting to panic.

"The president is merely worried about his daughter's first day of preschool and whether she is doing ok and if his wife made it home alright" Souma said politely.

"I see well I can see how that would concern you but please pay attention there's a good chap" Sakuraba said in an understanding tone and continued.

Afterward Hokuto thanked Souma and told her to call Chiwa and see if she made it home alright to which Souma bowed and agreed.

_**At home**_

Chiwa put on her apron and began cooking dinner for Hokuto and Ruri; she had decided to make beef stew with veg and mash since it she wanted Ruri to get plenty of nutrients. Suddenly the phone rang and Chiwa picked it up while leaving the food to simmer.

"Hello?" Chiwa said casually as she picked up the phone and put to to her ear.

"_Hello missus the president just asked me to make sure you got Ruri to preschool without any hassle and if you got home safely" _Souma said politely.

"Oh Souma nice to hear from you!" Chiwa cried happily "Yes no need to worry Ruri is at preschool and we didn't get into any bother" Chiwa reassured her.

_**After**_

Souma slowly made her way into the meeting and whispered something into the president's ear and he looked relieved and was able to concentrate more knowing Chiwa and Ruri were both safe. After the meeting he did more paperwork back at the company and had more meetings with other business members and had phone calls until the end of the day came. When it was time to leave he called Chiwa to say he would pick up Ruri to which she thanked him.

_**At preschool**_

Midori, Hiro and Ruri were sitting around a table having a tea party and eating sandwiches and drinking juice pretending it was tea like grownups. Ayame was taking a nap since she had worn herself out playing ball earlier. Suddenly Hokuto entered the room and Ruri ran up to her father her face beaming with joy "papa you came to get me!" she cried.

Hokuto held Ruri close to him and held her tightly "Yes I did because mummy is busy making a delicious meal for us both so we better get home" Hokuto said lovingly kissing her head.

"Ruri is that man your daddy?!" Midori said her eyes wide with amazement as she and Hiro crowded around them.

Hokuto smiled "Are these your new friends Ruri?" he said kindly.

Ruri nodded "Yes this is Midori and her brother Hiro and Ayame is over there taking a nap" she said pointing to the auburn haired girl.

Hokuto smiled "Well it's nice to meet you but I have to take Ruri home now" he said and the pair waved farewell.


End file.
